Different shades of Grey
by Omnimercurial
Summary: YAHF Xander gets roped into a costume contest with Andrew and Jonathon that has consequences that are out of this World.


Different shades of grey Summary: A YAHF of the third kind.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS,OBJECTS, LOCATIONS, LIFEFORMS OR MACHINES BORROWED FROM ASSORTED TV SHOWS, FILMS, BOOKS, COMICS, ANIME, MANGA, BOARD GAMES, COMPUTER GAMES OR ANY OTHER LICENSED AND OR COPYRIGHTED MEDIA, THESE ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS, OWNERS ETC.

I ONLY OWN MY OWN ORIGINAL CREATIONS.

THIS WORK OF MINE PAYS HOMAGE TO THESE WORKS AND HOPEFULLY PROMOTES THEM TO THOSE WHO MAY NOT BE FAMILIAR WITH THEM. FANFICTION AS A WHOLE IS A VENUE THAT PROVIDES FREE ADVERTISING AND KEEPS MANY BODIES OF ENTERTAINMENT MEDIA ALIVE AND CAN PREVENT THEM FROM FADING INTO OBSCURITY WHILE OFFERING FUTURE REVENUE EVEN YEARS AFTER THEIR INITIAL CREATION.

SO DONT SUE ANYONE, ITS POINTLESS AND ONLY DISCOURAGES EXISTING AND POTENTIAL FANBASES THAT MAY OTHERWISE LIKE THE AFOREMENTIONED MEDIA FORMATS AND MAKE PURCHASES ETC!

Chapter one: first impressions can lead to conflict.

"Ahhhh!" "Refreshing sugary goodness!" Exclaimed Xander as he finished swigging down a Dr Pepper by the school vending machine. "Heh heh heh" "While everyone else is stuck in the sunny hell high slave pits, I the ever crafty Xanman have the run of the school, And all thanks to our very own Calender Gal!"

"Gotta say, The G-man has great taste in women!" Said Xander in a mildly lecherous tone while grinning, Only to be taken completely by surprise and end up knocked off his feet and find himself tumbling down the corridor.

Finding himself sprawled on the floor, Xander winced at the renewed pain in his spine, Which was a nice parting gift left to him by one of sunnydales more growly citizens last night.

As the now empty can of pop rolled past him in an almost cheerful manner, He looked down to see the last of his drink now saturating the front of his trousers.

"Sigh... Well thats just great." Xander growled.

He then looked up and found long smooth legs filling his vision.

"Ya know its like the first sign of insanity to be talking to yourself in public" Said Harmony with a sneer, Before sweeping past Xander.

"Meh... Youre just jealous of my awesome monologueing skills!" Xander riposted as she moved away.

"Dream on LOSERBOY!" Taunted Harmony in a sing song voice followed by her sticking her tongue out at him as a parting gesture.

"Hmmm hello kitty panties" "Heh, Who'da thunk it?" Said Xander before bursting out Into raucous laughter in the corridor.

*FLASHBACK* 10 MINUTES AGO THE START OF COMPUTER CLASS.

"Honestly Xander its shameful that its taken you until now to gain any interest in I.T." Willow said quietly, While giving Xander a mildly disaproving look.

"Acckk!" "Cmon Wills, Not the dreaded puppy dog eyes!" Yelped Xander in mock horror while making exagerated warding gestures with his arms.

"Ohhhh!" "And I suppose its pure coincidence that the one lesson you actually try not to sleep during, Happens to have a beautiful woman teaching it" Said Willow with a wry smirk.

"Awww shucks willow tree mine, You know I only have eyes for you." Teased xander with a southern accent before drawing her hands into his, Causing a huge blush to grace Willows face.

"Besides redheads ya know, Nudge nudge, Wink wink." said Xander winking and nudging playfully while laughing.

"XANNDERRR!" Exclaimed willow in girlish embarassment and outrage before sending a flurry of slaps his way, Only for him to theatrically duck and cover with a big grin on his face!

"Ahem!" Coughed Ms Calendar in amusement from behind Willow and Xander causing them both to jump in surprise at the unexpected interuption. This was followed quickly by willow straightening up in her seat and pulling her hands to her lap while staring at them trying to will away her embarassment.

Xander however reacted differently by slouching back in his seat in a relaxed manner and offering Ms Calendar an easy smile.

"My my" said ms calendar with a teasing tone and a sexy smile. "Is this a private game or can anyone join in?" She said while leaning her upper body forwards, Causing the sumptuous valley of her cleavage to be highlighted where the top few buttons of her shirt were seen to be undone by the suddenly attentive yet glazed eyes of Xander.

Shaking his head clear of fantasies involving twinkies, Jello, Vanilla Cocoanut Cream and a very naked Jenny Calendar, Xander spoke and found his mouth operating independently of his brain.

"Oh you can join in anytime Ms Calendar."

upon hearing this Willow gasped in shock blushed an even deeper shade of red and swatted Xander on the head.

She then fidgeted in panic and embarassment before unleashing a truly world record worthy stream of babbleupon the world.

"!Wewerentdoinganythingnaughty!!!!Andididntmeantosaythatreally!Seriously!!Ohwhycantistop!Pleaseletmestop!!Andimstillgoing!XANDERHELP!MMMMMMMMPPHHHMHHHMMMMMPHHHHHH!"

Ms calender watched in good humour as Xander placed his hand over willows mouth and rubbed her back soothingly to calm her in what was obviously a calming method he was well versed in. Quicker than the eye could see, Willow seemed to melt under Xander's touch and relax.

"Yikes!" joked Xander "Seriously wills breath!" "I think you've managed too reach whole new levels of babbledom this time around." Remarked Xander with a smile as he removed his hand from Willow's mouth.

"Well, If youre finished with this now Xander, Perhaps you can asist me with an errand?" Asked Ms Calendar with a smirk.

"Ahh, Sure thing Ms C" Answered Xander with a grin. "What would you like me to do to you" Replied Xander before freezing in horror "AAAHHH!... I meant for you, For you" Xander quickly tried to add while inwardly cringing at his loss of composure. "Eh heh... Um... so yeah... What can i do FOR you" Asked a rather embarrassed Xander.

To be continued...

I am currently advertising for new beta readers for this story. 


End file.
